Secret
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Zoro pada akhirnya jatuh Cinta pada Sakura. Partner ranjangnya yang sudah berkomitmen jika hubungan mereka tanpa adanya perasaan. Tetapi, rahasia yang disembunyikan Sakura membuatnya sadar akan perasaanya./ZoroSaku/DLDR!


**Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima pagi dan matahari sudah mulai menunjukan dirinya malu-malu. Beberapa orang sudah terbangun untuk mempersiapkan aktivitas yang akan dilakukannya. Sebagiannya lagi mungkin masih berada di alam mimpi.

Seorang pria membuka matanya perlahan di sebuah kamar yang sepi. Ini adalah kamarnya, di sebuah rumah di kawasan Tokyo. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, kecuali suara AC dan dengkuran halus.

Namanya adalah Roronoa Zoro. Dia adalah pemilik salah satu dojo tempat dimana beberapa anak berlatih kendo, selain itu dia adalah seorang polisi yang cukup handal. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya sebelum menatap seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Wanita berambut merah muda yang bergelung dalam selimut. Wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan dan damai dalam tidurnya.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Wanita berambut pink dengan mata bulat sewarna dengan emerald. Sikapnya sejauh ini yang dia ketahui adalah pendiam dengan wajahnya yang suram. Dirinya bukan orang yang suka menebak-nebak, dia juga terkadang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tetapi entah mengapa, dia tidak suka dengan sikap wanita yang tidur seranjang dengannya.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Zoro menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang miliknya. Memakai celana miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai, Zoro berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa memakai atasan. Menunjukan tubuh berotot hasil latihannya dengan sebuah luka panjang di perutnya.

Dengan pelan dia berjalan menuju dapurnya dan mengambil sake sebelum meneguknya. Setelah sake di tangannya tandas, Zoro menududukan dirinya di kursi makan miliknya.

Awal pertemuannya dengan Sakura adalah di sebuah bar. Seorang mucikari menawarkan satu malam dengan seorang perawan dan berberapa pria hidung belang menawarnya dengan harga tinggi. Awalnya, dia tidak tertarik dengan perawan. Karena dia datang ke club malam hanya untuk menikmati minuman yang disediakan.

Namun pada akhirnya, Zoro membeli wanita itu dengan harga tinggi. Bukan karena tubuhnya atau _tittle_ keperawanan yang disandangnya. Melainkan wajah sendu dan suram milik Sakura. Sewaktu Zoro membawanya ke dalam kamar, gadis itu hanya pasrah dan menerima segala sentuhannya. Dan sebuah seks panas dan kasar dilakukan Zoro malam itu.

Dia tidak pernah tahu tentang wanita itu ataupun kehidupan wanita itu. Setiap dia menanyakan hal yang lebih pribadi, Sakura akan tutup mulut dan tidak mau bicara.

"Terlalu banyak sake tidak baik bagi tubuhmu, tuan."

Menolehkan kepalanya, matanya bisa menatap Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri diambang pintu dapurnya. Gadis itu tampak menggemaskan dengan kemeja putih kebesaran miliknya. Jika bukan karena semalam suntuk dia telah menenggelamkan kejantanannya di lorong sempit milik Sakura hingga kelelahan, mungkin pagi ini gairahnya akan membara lagi.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Zoro. Meski mereka sudah sering melakukan seks yang kasar dan liar, tak ayal terkadang Zoro khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura mengambil gelas sake dari tangan Zoro dan meletakannya diatas meja. "Aku akan buatkan kopi untukmu, setelahnya aku akan buatkan sarapan untukmu. Jadi jangan minum sake."

Zoro tidak membantah dan duduk dengan patuh seperti anak kecil. Matanya memandang Sakura yang sibuk meracik berbagai bahan makanan yang ada di kulkasnya. Setengah jam kemudian, bau harum sup miso dan tempura sudah menggelitik Indra penciumannya.

Meja makannya penuh dengan makanan yang menggugah selera. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika Sakura pintar memasak. Meski mereka sudah menjadi partner ranjang hampir setahun, tetapi baru kali ini dia merasakan masakan milik Sakura.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura.

 _Bagaimana rasanya?_ Zoro tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendeskripsikan rasanya sekarang. Rasanya sangat lezat, masakan rumahan yang lezat.

"Enak."

Sakura tersenyum sebelum duduk dihadapan Zoro dan memakan sarapannya.

.

.

Zoro memejamkan matanya dan merasakan air hangat yang menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Dengan air hangat di dalam _bathup,_ Zoro menikmati waktunya bersantai sebelum pekerjaannya yang melelahkan akan dimulai.

Usianya tahun ini memasuki usia 27 tahun, usia yang tidak lagi muda. Di usianya yang menuju kepala tiga, dia sudah matang secara psikologis maupun secara fisik. Tetapi dia belum juga melabuhkan hatinya pada wanita yang menarik. Terkadang itu membuat beberapa temannya menjadi khawatir dengannya. Dia juga tidak dekat dengan beberapa wanita, beberapa kali dia menjalani kencan dengan rekan kerjanya hanya untuk melampiaskan semua kepenatannya. Meski dia seorang polisi dan juga merangkap sebagai pendekar pedang yang terkenal, tetapi dia juga manusia biasa yang memiliki kebutuhan biologis.

Dan semenjak dia membeli Sakura, dia menjadi jarang melakukan kencan dengan rekannya. Dia lebih suka melakukannya bersama Sakura, dia merasa tenang dan nyaman disisi wanita berambut merah muda itu. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti, mengapa dia merasa begitu nyaman dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak ada satu tahun dia temui.

"Zoro-kun." Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya membuka matanya.

Mengangkat satu alisnya, dia bisa mendengar suara Sakura dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zoro.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Sakura tanpa membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Aku ada kuliah pagi ini dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Telinganya yang awas bisa mendengar Sakura berjalan menjauh. Setelahnya, keadaan menjadi sepi. Dia segera menuntaskan kegiatannya dan berangkat untuk bekerja. Dia masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura adalah mahasiswi kedokteran di Universitas ternama di kota Tokyo. Ini adalah tahun kelimanya dan usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh satu tahun, di bulan maret di tahun ini. Dia memiliki cita-cita untuk mengobati orang yang sakit, dia akan menyembuhkan seseorang yang sakit dan melihat senyuman bahagia orang yang ditolongnya. Dia sangat menyukai hal itu.

Tempat tinggalnya di sebuah apartemen kecil yang disewakan dengan harga murah. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang bersedia membiayai seluruh kehidupannya, tetapi dia menolaknya. Dia tidak ingin membebani seseorang dengan kehidupannya, dirinya akan berjuang semampunya.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, selamat pagi."

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat tetangganya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Watanabe-san."

Mengambil kunci dari saku celananya, dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari apartemennya, hanya sebuah apartemen yang sederhana dengan beberapa perabot yang sekiranya tidak berharga.

Saat dirinya mengatakan kepada sahabatnya jika dia akan menjual dirinya untuk membiayai kehidupannya, dengan tegas sahabatnya melarangnya dengan keras. Tetapi, dia adalah gadis keras kepala yang tidak akan mendengarkan siapapun. Mengusap perutnya, Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sofa miliknya.

Sahabatnya mengatakan, di usianya yang menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun, dia sudah siap secara fisik untuk melakukan hubungan seks dan sejenisnya. Tetapi, mungkin secara mental dia belum siap. Belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan jika suatu saat dirinya akan hamil.

Dan semua orang tidak perlu tahu tentang kehamilannya.

Saat dirinya menjual dirinya, dia merasa sangat takut dan ingin menangis. Tetapi itu sudah menjadi keputusannya dan dirinya tidak akan lari. Maka, dengan memberanikan dirinya, dia menatap para lelaki hidung belang yang menatapnya dengan nafsu yang membara. Seolah akan memakannya secara hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

Lalu, mucikari yang menawarkannya tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dari atas panggung dan mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang sudah membelinya. Awalnya, dia berfikir jika orang yang membelinya adalah kakek-kakek tua atau om-om hidung belang yang menjijikan. Tetapi dugaannya salah.

Saat itu, dihadapannya muncul seorang pria berambut hijau dengan tiga anting di telinga kirinya. Pakaiannya membuatnya mengetahui jika pria itu bukan orang sembarangan, dilihat dari setelan jas yang melekat di tubuh berotot miliknya. Tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sebuah pedang yang ada di pinggang pria itu.

Lalu, pria itu membawanya menuju apartemen tanpa banyak bicara. Dengan rasa takut, dia menanyakan namanya dan tanpa banyak bicara pria itu mengatakan namanya dan pekerjaannya. Sakura hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ketika mengetahui bahwa seorang anggota polisi yang membelinya.

Saat pelanggannya itu membelinya, Zoro tanpa rasa berdosa langsung melakukan seks yang kasar dan liar. Seks yang tidak akan dilupakan Sakura. Karena pagi harinya, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sangat sakit.

Dia tidak pernah mengerti, Roronoa Zoro sangat tampan dan gagah. Pria itu juga memiliki sebuah reputasi di kantornya, dia tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu membelinya dan mengirimkan beberapa uang ke rekeningnya selepas mereka bercinta. Zoro juga sesekali mengajaknya untuk berbelanja keperluan pria itu dan mengajaknya makan bersama sebelum membawanya menuju ranjang yang hangat milik pria itu.

Lama kelamaan, Sakura menjadi terbiasa dengan seks yang dilakukan Zoro kepadanya.

Sakura bukanlah orang yang akan dengan mudah tergila-gila dengan pria tampan dan atletis seperti Zoro. Katakanlah, dulu memang dia orang yang seperti itu. Dia pernah menjadi _fangirls_ dari Sasuke Uchiha bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dulu. Sebelum seseorang membuatnya sadar, bahwa dia harus bertahan hidup dan menggapai cita-citanya, karena dia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi.

Dan entah mengapa, ada perasaan yang lain ketika dia bersama dengan Zoro. Dia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari cara Zoro menatapnya, tetapi dia tidak ingin berprasangka lebih jauh. Dia cukup tahu diri dengan menyadari, jika hubungannya dan Zoro hanyalah sebagai _partner_ diatas ranjang. Dia hanyalah boneka yang dilakukan Zoro untuk melepaskan segala hasrat biologisnya. Dan dia mendapatkan keuntungan dengan Zoro yang mengirimkan uang kepadanya.

Tetapi, dia rasa hubungannya dengan Zoro akan berakhir sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor kepolisian kota Tokyo. Beberapa wanita menatapnya dengan penuh gairah, namun dia mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan. Pekerjaannya sudah menunggunya dan dia tidak terbiasa untuk membagi pikirannya saat sedang bekerja.

Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut kebiruan dan memakai kacamata berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Di pinggangnya terdapat sebuah pedang.

"S-selamat pagi, Zoro-san."

Zoro sedikit melirik Tashigi sebelum mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi."

Pintu ruangannya masih tertutup dan dia membukanya dengan kunci miliknya. Ruangannya masih berdebu dan sepertinya _cleaning service_ belum membereskan ruangannya. Mendudukan dirinya, Zoro memegang pedangnya.

"Ara, sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tepat."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Zoro bisa melihat seorang wanita mengenakan pakaian kepolisian yang berdiri diambang pintu ruangannya. Gadis itu tinggi semampai dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan kulitnya yang eksotis. Dadanya yang besar dan padat mampu membuat beberapa orang melakukan khayalan yang akan memberikan kenikmatan.

"Ada apa, Robin?" tanya Zoro.

"Aku memiliki beberapa kasus untukmu." Nico Robin memberikan beberapa kertas pada Zoro.

Nico Robin dan Roronoa Zoro menjadi _partner_ sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Mereka selalu menangkap penjahat kelas atas yang bahkan sudah lama menjadi buronan. Itulah yang membuat beberapa orang di Jepang merasa segan pada mereka berdua.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Zoro."

Zoro sedikit melirik Robin yang menyilangkan kakinya sebelum melipat tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghubungiku lagi? Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu."

Sikap Zoro yang acuh tak acuh membuat Robin menjadi sedikit curiga. Sebenarnya dari awal, dia sudah menduga jika ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Zoro. Pria itu tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi dan pria itu sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh Roronoa Zoro.

Jarak usianya dan Zoro tidak terlalu jauh. Dia adalah wanita dewasa yang menarik dan matang luar dalam. Sejak dia mengenal Zoro dan menjalani kencan pertamanya bersama pria itu. Robin akhirnya memilih untuk melabuhkan hatinya pada pria berambut hijau itu.

Dia sangat menikmati kencan dan seks yang mereka lakukan. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini sikap Zoro berubah dan membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Jujur saja, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakan masalah pribadi saat di kantor, bukankah kamu tahu itu?"

"Ah, aku melupakannya." Robin bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa kita akan ke TKP, sekarang?"

 **oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya ketika rasa mual menyerangnya. Dia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di _westafel._ Padahal dia belum makan apapun pagi ini dan rasa mual langsung menyerangnya.

Rasa pahit dari asam lambung membunuh indra pengecapnya. Dia segera mencuci mulutnya dan memandang wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan rasanya tubuhnya sangat sakit.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak dia mengetahui diagnosa yang terjadi padanya. Dan sudah seminggu lamanya juga dia mengurung diri di kamarnya dan keluar hanya untuk membeli beberapa keperluannya. Selebihnya, dia hanya berdiam diri di apartemennya.

Dia tidak siap mengatakan kepada semua orang tentang penyakit yang di deritanya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya, dia belum siap. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya jika mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Bel pintu apartemennya dibunyikan. Maka dengan tubuh yang lemas, dia membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Kalian?!"

.

.

Pria itu belum pernah sekalut ini. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah merasa sekalut dan sekhawatir ini. Entah sejak kapan, dia ingin melindungi wanita itu dan merasa khawatir saat wanita itu tidak menghubunginya.

Seperti saat ini.

Zoro memandang ponselnya sebelum mengecek aplikasi media sosial miliknya. Dia belum pernah mengirimkan banyak pesan yang bahkan tidak dibaca sama sekali. Apakah wanitanya itu tidak tahu, jika dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya?

Tetapi, dia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaannya. Sekarang dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan setelah itu dia akan mengurus semuanya.

.

"Sakura nee-chan!"

Seorang gadis kecil berusia enam tahun memeluk kakinya. Dia memandang seorang pria berambut hitam dan wanita berambut oranye yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Sakura? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, Luffy-nii, Nami-nee, masuklah." Sakura mempersilakan kedua tamunya masuk. "Ada angin apa yang membawa kalian kemari?"

Nami adalah kakak angkat dari Sakura. Ceritanya sangat panjang hingga mereka memutuskan untuk saling mengisi sebagai adik dan kakak.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Nami memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Monkey D. Luffy. Semua orang tidak mempercayainya, jika Nami yang pintar, menerima lamaran dari pria bodoh dan lugu semacam Luffy. Meski begitu, Luffy adalah putra dari kepala kepolisian di Jepang.

Satu tahun kemudian, lahirlah buah cinta mereka berdua. Seorang putri yang cantik dan diberi nama Monkey D. Luna. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam seperti ayahnya dan sikap menyebalkan milik ibunya. Menurut Sakura, Luna adalah kombinasi yang menyeramkan antara Luffy dan Nami.

"Kami membawakan banyak makanan disini." Luffy tertawa sebelum memandang istrinya. "Nami, aku lapar! Buatkan aku sesuatu!"

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan persediaan daging kita di rumah dan kamu mengatakan jika kamu lapar?" Nami mengusap wajahnya. " _Mattaku,_ aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pria sepertinya."

Sakura masih merasakan jika ini adalah mimpinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira jika kakak angkatnya akan mengunjunginya.

"Apa aku boleh menggunakan dapurmu? Aku yakin kamu pasti belum sarapan juga."

Sakura membiarkan kakak angkatnya masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menuju dapurnya. Nami mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan dan mulai memasak. Sedangkan Luffy duduk dengan santai di kursi makan menemani istrinya.

"Sakura-nee." Luna menarik bajunya. "Mau bermain bersamaku?"

.

.

.

Sakura menyisir rambut Luna dengan pandangan kosong. Terkadang, dia sangat iri dengan kakaknya yang nasibnya lebih baik dari pada dirinya. Nami memang menawarkan bantuan untuknya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan kakak angkatnya.

Rambut Luna sangat lembut dan Sakura yakin jika kakak angkatnya itu merawat rambut putrinya dengan baik. Jika tidak begitu, rambut Luna tidak akan bisa selembut ini.

"Sakura-nee kenapa?" tanya Luna.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Luna dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sakura-nee terlihat sedih, apa Sakura-nee baik-baik saja?"

"Um iya." Sakura tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Luna. "Yosh, Luna sekarang sudah menjadi putri yang cantik."

Luna tersenyum dan memandang dirinya di cermin. Gadis kecil itu memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin dengan senyuman lebar khas milik Luffy. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan gaun berwarna pink yang menggemaskan.

Dengan semangat, Luna berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Meletakan sisir di tangannya, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan mengikuti kemana Luna pergi.

"Bagaimana kaa-san, tou-san? Aku cantik kan?"

"Lihat ini." Luffy tertawa dan membawa Luna ke dalam pangkuannya. "Putri tou-san cantik sekali."

"Apa yang dikatakan tou-sanmu benar, kamu cantik sekali." Nami muncul membawa masakannya. "Sakura, ayo kita makan bersama."

Ternyata kakaknya memasakan _bulgogi_ untuknya. Terlihat sangat lezat. Mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Luffy, Sakura memandang bulgogi dihadapannya.

"Aku akan makan." Luffy mengambil sumpitnya. " _Ittadakimasu."_

Sakura mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memasukan _bulgogi_ nya ke dalam mulutnya. Namun belum sempat dia memakannya, rasa mual yang hebat langsung menyerangnya.

" _Hoek!"_

Nami memandang adiknya yang berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sudah dia duga, jika perasaan gelisahnya berasal dari adiknya. Akhirnya dia tahu, jika adiknya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan melihat Sakura." Nami bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, makanan ini untuk-"

"Tidak." Nami mengambil piring Sakura dan menjauhkan dari ayah dan anak yang rakus itu. "Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kalian dan ini untuk Sakura, paham?"

"Kaa-san pelit." Luna menggembungkan pipinya memandang ibunya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Luna. Kau pelit."

Dan dua jitakan mendarat di kepala Luffy dan Luna.

.

" _Mattaku."_ Nami mengusap wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Dia memandang Sakura yang masih sibuk membasuh mulutnya. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Nami yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat." Nami mendekati adiknya. "Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja, Sakura."

"Tapi, Nami-nee-"

"Pekerjaan rumahmu? Serahkan saja pada Luffy, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

 **oOo**

Sebuah mobil berhenti di sebuah parkiran di sebuah Universitas ternama. Membuka pintu mobilnya, Zoro keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berlalu lalang, tetapi dia tidak melihat sosok yang dicarinya.

Dia datang ke Universitas ini bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dan baru kali ini dia membawa urusan pribadinya, dia mencari seseorang yang mampu membuat pikirannya kalut dan tidak tenang.

Langkah kakinya menuju fakultas kedokteran. Dia bisa melihat beberapa orang yang pernah dilihatnya. Meski terkadang dia bodoh dalam hal buta arah, tetapi dia terkadang memiliki ingatan yang cukup tinggi dalam hal mengingat orang lain. Terkadang.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Zoro mengenalnya sedikit karena wanita itu adalah sahabat wanitanya.

"Yamanaka Ino?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Apa saya mengenal anda?" tanya Ino sopan.

"Aku kesini untuk mencari Sakura."

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan tidak segera menjawab. Zoro memiliki pandangan yang awas, dia selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik beberapa orang disekitarnya. Dan perubahan yang kecil akan langsung menarik perhatiannya.

"Sakura tidak ada di kampus." Ino tersenyum. "Dia sedang cuti."

"Cuti?" ini adalah informasi yang baru baginya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika wanitanya ternyata mengajukan sebuah cuti. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Hampir dua bulan lamanya."

Praduganya sudah bisa menangkap alasan Sakura mengambil cuti. Tetapi dia tidak mau langsung menyimpulkan, dia harus memastikannya sendiri.

"Jika begitu, terima kasih."

"Aku sarankan untuk datang langsung ke apartemennya."

Zoro menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dia tidak mau menceritakan alasannya mengambil cuti, jadi sebaiknya jika ingin memastikan. Datang langsung saja ke apartemennya."

"Jika begitu, terima kasih."

Melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, Zoro sekarang sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sedangkan dibelakangnya, Ino menggulum senyumnya.

"Jadi, dia adalah Roronoa Zoro? Aku tidak tahu jika dia benar-benar serius dengan Sakura."

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa matahari senja mulai menghilang. Dia tertidur setelah bercerita kepada Nami tentang segala hal yang dilaluinya sebelum akhirnya rasa kantuk singgah. Keadaan apartemennya sepi, sepertinya kakak angkatnya itu sudah pulang.

Rasanya sangat tenang dan damai, dia seperti bermimpi. Dia seperti kembali ke masa lalunya dan jika dia bisa, dia tidak ingin masa lalunya berlalu dengan cepat. Namun sayangnya, manusia harus terus maju dan menjadikan masa lalu sebagai pedoman dan pelajaran untuk mereka.

Menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. Apartemennya sudah rapi dan bersih. Dia tidak pernah paham, bagaimana caranya kakaknya itu menaklukan suaminya yang terkadang bandel dan menyebalkan itu. Kakaknya pastilah memiliki triknya tersendiri.

Di meja, terdapat beberapa makanan buatan kakaknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan masakan buatan kakaknya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali kakaknya memasakan makanan untuknya.

 _ **Ting tong..**_

Suara bel yang dibunyikan menarik eksistensi dirinya. Dengan langkah gontai, dia membuka pintu apartemennya. Saat pintu apartemennya terbuka, dia tidak menyangka jika seseorang yang tidak ingin dia temui muncul dihadapannya.

"Zoro-kun?"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dirinya berada. Memarkir mobilnya di parkiran sebuah apartemen sederhana, Zoro membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia mengambil sebuah tas sebelum kembali menutup pintu mobilnya.

Beberapa wanita paruh baya tersenyum dan menyapanya. Dia menyapa mereka ala kadarnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua apartemen sederhana ini. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika Sakura tinggal dia apartemen seperti ini. Mungkin suatu saat, dia akan membawa wanitanya tinggal di rumahnya.

Tinggal di rumahnya? Apa ini artinya dia siap mengikat Sakura menjadi miliknya?

Zoro tidak mau memikirkan hal itu, dia tidak mau memikirkannya. Dia akan memikirkannya nanti. Sekarang dia harus memastikan apa yang menjadi prasangkanya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah pintu bercat coklat yang bahkan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi warna catnya. Satu tangannya menekan tombol bel yang ada di samping pintu dan suara aneh terdengar.

Pintu dihadapannya dibuka dan seseorang yang selama ini membuat pikirannya kalut muncul.

"Zoro-kun?"

.

.

.

Sakura beringsut mundur ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Dalam mimpinya, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Zoro akan datang ke apartemennya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kamu tinggal di tempat seperti ini." Zoro memandang sekelilingnya.

Meletakan tasnya di dekat kakinya, Zoro melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan membuat Sakura memundurkan langkahnya.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Sorot mata ketakutan itu tak luput dari pengamatannya. Satu tangannya menutup pintu apartemen Sakura dan membuat wanita itu semakin beringsut mundur. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa Sakura seolah ketakutan ketika melihatnya.

"Aku ingin menemuimu, aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa kamu tidak membalas semua pesanku."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya, dia bahkan tidak mau ada orang lain yang tahu tentang kondisinya.

"Duduklah." Akhirnya Sakura membuat keputusan. Zoro sudah ada disini, lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Zoro mengambil tasnya sebelum mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu sofa butut milik Sakura. Dia bisa melihat Sakura berada di dapur dan kemudian datang membawa dua cangkir ocha hangat.

"Aku membuatkanmu ocha hangat."

Matanya terus mengawasi Sakura dalam diam. Wanita yang duduk di sampingnya itu bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Sakura, wanita itu terlihat ketakutan menatapnya dan membuatnya curiga. Dia tidak mengenali wanita yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk kedatangan Zoro yang mendadak ini. Perutnya terasa sangat tegang dan bahkan dia ingin muntah sekarang. Tetapi dia mencoba menahannya agar tidak membuat masalah menjadi semakin rumit lagi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Akhirnya Sakura mau menatapnya. Menatap jauh ke dalam matanya. Dan meski Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan takutnya, emerald itu tidak dapat membohonginya.

"Aku-" Sakura sengaja memberi jeda. "Sedang sibuk. Sebentar lagi kakakku akan ulang tahun dan dia akan datang kemari."

Bohong. Zoro tahu jika Sakura bukanlah wanita yang pandai berbohong. Instingnya sebagai anggota kepolisian membuatnya mengetahui jika wanita berambut merah muda itu sedang berbohong sekarang.

Tetapi Zoro akan menyimpan semua kebenarannya. Dia ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang prasangkanya.

Zoro mendekati Sakura dan membuatnya sedikit panik. Lengan kekar nan atletis milik Zoro melingkari pinggangnya dan membawanya semakin dekat. Semakin dekat ke dalam pelukan Zoro, sehingga dia bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya dada bidang milik pria berambut hijau itu.

"Zoro-kun, tidak sekarang-" Sakura mendorong dada bidang itu ketika sebuah kecupan di dapatkan lehernya. Tidak sekali Zoro melakukannya dan Sakura tahu bagaimana akhirnya, mereka akan saling berbagi kehangatan di ranjang panas yang menanti.

Zoro mengangkat satu alisnya. Merasa aneh dan tidak terima dengan penolakan Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku sedang-" Sakura masih tidak berani menatap Zoro. "Kau tahu, kedatangan tamu."

Sekarang Zoro mengerti maksud Sakura, wanita yang menghangatkan ranjangnya sedang dalam siklus datang bulan. Dia tahu kapan dia bisa dan tidak bisa melakukannya pada Sakura. Tetapi getar ketakutan pada mata milik Sakura membuatnya curiga.

Tetapi, otaknya berfikir. Dia memang bisa memecahkan sebuah kasus, tetapi terkadang otaknya itu bisa menjadi bodoh bukan main. Tak jarang beberapa orang mengatainya idiot.

Sekarang, dugaannya menjadi sepenuhnya benar. Jika ada alasan lain selain _tamu bulanan_ yang sedang dialami Sakura. Maka semua spekulasi dan prasangkanya adalah benar. Dia sekarang hanya perlu mencari bukti lebih lanjut.

"A-aku akan tidur." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Jika kamu ingin makan, ada beberapa makanan diatas meja."

Mata hitam milik Zoro terus mengikuti Sakura hingga wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap drama yang diputar di televisi.

"Kau adalah pembohong paling buruk."

.

.

Sakura tidur dengan posisi tubuh membelakangi pintu. Sudah hampir empat jam lamanya dia hanya berbaring dan memperbaiki detak jantungnya.

Dia sengaja menghindari pria itu dan sekarang, pria itu datang tanpa diundang. Sakura membencinya. Benar-benar membencinya. Dia membenci pria itu karena menempatkannya pada posisi yang sulit sekarang.

Sudah pukul sebelas malam dan suasana sudah senyap. Sakura berfikir, jika Zoro sudah tidur di sofa. Namun dugaannya salah ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka. Dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan seseorang merebahkan dirinya di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kamu belum tidur."

Sebuah pelukan didapatkan Sakura. Zoro menyamankan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sakura yang membelakanginya.

"Zoro-kun, ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya." Sakura menggumam.

"Benarkah?" Zoro menyamankan dirinya. "Biarkan aku tidur disini dan memelukmu."

Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia membiarkan Zoro merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga dia bisa merasakan dada hangat milik Zoro menyentuh punggungnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu, jika dada bidang Zoro sangat nyaman. Meski mereka sering berbagi kehangatan bersama, tetapi baru kali ini dia merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyaman.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura terbang ke alam mimpi. Sedangkan Zoro menggerakan tangannya menuju perut Sakura dan menyingkap piyama yang menutupi perut itu. Dia mengusap perut itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan perutnya tegang ketika membuka matanya. Dia melepaskan pelukan Zoro dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. _Morning sickness_ benar-benar menyiksanya. Mungkin ini tidak akan ada apa-apanya sampai perutnya membesar. Dan jika perubahan drastis pada perutnya mulai terlihat, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Nami maupun Zoro.

Mengusap mulutnya yang terasa pahit karena cairan empedunya. Sakura berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan menemukan Zoro sudah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Zoro-kun, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." Zoro sedikit menguap. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Aku mendengarmu muntah-muntah."

Wajah Sakura seketika menjadi pucat.

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan. Yah kamu tahu, jika kedokteran itu sangat berat."

Zoro menatap Sakura dengan curiga namun dia kembali acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mau mandi."

Dan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

.

"Aku akan ke kantor." Zoro memakai pakaian dinasnya. "Kamu tidak ke kampus?"

"Tidak." Sakura meminum ocha hangatnya. "Aku sedang libur."

Zoro tidak mau mempermasalahkan semua kebohongan yang dilakukan Sakura. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Sakura sebelum keluar dari apartemen wanitanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dengan rasa keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Ini berkas yang kamu inginkan."

Robin menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepada rekan kerjanya dan membiarkan Zoro meneliti huruf demi huruf yang tertera.

Pagi ini, rekan kerjanya itu memintanya untuk membawa sebuah berkas tentang salah satu warga Jepang. Dia tidak mengerti dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, karena setelahnya dia segera menuju bagian arsip.

Tetapi, dia mulai sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh rekan kerjanya itu.

"Apa semua data ini akurat?" Zoro meletakan berkasnya kembali. Dia menatap Robin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apakah kamu meragukannya?" tanya Robin. "Semua data itu akurat, Zoro. Haruno Sakura dilahirkan dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, pada usianya yang kesepuluh tahun. Ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya membuangnya ke sebuah panti asuhan.

Tetapi, Haruno Kizashi kemudian berhutang banyak dengan salah satu mafia kita yang terkenal. Arlong. Haruno Kizashi berniat menjual Sakura kepada Arlong agar hutangnya lunas, tetapi kemudian Trafalgar Law, seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama mengangkat Sakura sebagai anaknya dan membayar semua hutang Haruno Kizashi.

Di panti asuhan itu juga, Sakura bertemu dengan Nami. Wanita berambut oranye yang sudah dianggap Sakura sebagai kakaknya."

Sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ingin dia ketahui. Sekarang, dia harus menemui seseorang."

.

.

.

"Trafalgar sensei, pasien nomor lima belas." Seorang perawat masuk membawa berkas pasien diikuti oleh si pasien.

Trafalgar Law bisa memandang seorang pria berambut hijau berdiri dihadapannya. Dia sedikit tersenyum sebelum mempersilahkan pasiennya duduk.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?'" tanya Trafalgar membaca sekilas berkas pasien dihadapannya. "Roronoa Zoro- _ya?"_

Nama itu terasa tidak asing bagi Trafalgar. Dia pernah bertemu dengan pria ini di sebuah mall. Saat itu dia sedang jalan bersama dengan putri angkatnya dan bertemu dengan Roronoa Zoro. Trafalgar tidak akan melupakan wajah itu, karena saat itu Zoro menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Dan kemudian putri angkatnya bercerita. Jika mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan spesial. Dan dirinya sudah bisa menebak, jika Zoro kesini untuk memastikan hubungannya dengan putri angkatnya.

"Aku kemari untuk menanyakan tentang pasien anda, Haruno Sakura."

Sudah dia duga. Pria berjanggut tipis itu menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursinya. Jadi, pria itu benar-benar cemburu padanya?

Sakura memang pernah bercerita, jika Zoro adalah pria yang sedikit cemburuan dan _protective._ Jadi dia harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Jika kamu bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Sakura- _ya,_ maka aku akan menjawab, jika aku-"

"Aku sudah tahu," potong Zoro. "Anda ayah angkatnya Sakura."

Trafalgar sedikit curiga tentang pembicaraan ini.

"Apa Sakura yang mengatakannya padamu?"

Zoro tidak menjawab. Dia kembali melanjutkan tujuannya kemari.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu sudah berapa lama."

Pria yang menjabat sebagai dokter itu mulai mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan ini. Jadi, Zoro hanya ingin tahu tentang kondisi putri angkatnya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Trafalgar memandang Zoro.

"Sudah berapa lama Sakura mengandung anakku?"

Rasanya Trafalgar seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia mengambil ocha di mejanya dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, putri angkatnya itu memang datang untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Saat dia menayakan siapa ayahnya, Sakura tidak ingin menjawabnya. Putri angkatnya itu menangis dan memintanya untuk merahasiakan semuanya.

Meski dia sudah mengangkat Sakura menjadi putrinya. Tetapi dara berambut merah muda itu tidak mau menerima bantuannya. Sudah beberapa kali dia ingin membiayai kebutuhan Sakura, tetapi dengan tegas Sakura menolaknya.

Menarik napas panjang, Trafalgar menatap Zoro. Ini merupakan berita yang baru untuknya.

"Jadi, Sakura- _ya_ memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya padamu?" tanya Trafalgar. "Baiklah, usia kandungannya sudah memasuki _trimester_ pertama. Masa-masa yang rentan bagi ibu hamil."

Zoro menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tiga bulan yang lalu, mereka memang saling berbagi erangan, desahan, keringat dan saliva. Bahkan permainan ranjang mereka lebih liar dari biasanya, mereka bagaikan kerasukan setan dan membuat ranjangnya berderit tak karuan. Terlihat dari bekas cakaran di punggung Zoro yang diberikan Sakura.

Tiga bulan yang lalu dia baru bertemu dengan Sakura setelah dua bulan pergi ke Hokkaido untuk mengurus kasus yang rumit. Dan setelah bertemu dengan Sakura, permainan ranjang mereka menjadi tak beraturan dan sepertinya Sakura lupa minum pil KBnya.

"Jadi, apa yang dia butuhkan?" tanya Zoro dengan tenang.

"Dia tidak membutuhkan apapun selain dukungan dari orang sekitarnya. Usia kandungannya sehat dan sang Ibu pun juga sehat. Sakura- _ya_ hanya terlalu stress dan dia membutuhkan pendamping disisinya. Kamu tahu, bukan? Jika seorang ibu hamil terkadang sensitif?"

Menganggukan kepalanya, Zoro mulai mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia memang bisa memecahkan beberapa kasus dan mampu menebas leher lawan dengan pedang. Tetapi dalam urusan wanita, nilainya nol besar.

"Baiklah."

"Zoro- _ya,_ ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Trafalgar Law memandang Zoro. "Dimana kalian berdua bertemu?"

"Dia menjual keperawanannya di sebuah club malam dan aku membelinya."

Trafalgar Law mengusap wajahnya. Sudah dia duga, jika Sakura akan melakukan hal nekat.

"Sakura- _ya,_ aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Dia menolak semua bantuanku dan mengatakan akan membayar semuanya saat dia memiliki uang. Dia tidak pernah ingin merepotkan orang lain." Trafalgar menarik napas panjang. "Apa kamu tidak pernah bertanya, mengapa aku mengangkatnya menjadi putriku?"

Zoro tidak menjawab. Dia membiarkan Trafalgar melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kizashi- _ya_ adalah sahabatku."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Atmosfer menjadi sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Zoro tetap mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Saat Mebuki- _ya_ sekarat, dia menitipkan Sakura- _ya_ padaku. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Kizashi untuk tidak melakukan tindakan yang nekat, tetapi dia malah memasukan Sakura ke dalam panti asuhan dan berhutang pada Arlong. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangkat Sakura menjadi putriku agar aku bisa melindunginya."

Kini yang terdengar hanyalah suara _AC._ Zoro tidak mengatakan apapun dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan itu saja. Terima kasih."

"Zoro- _ya."_

Zoro yang akan membuka pintu ruangan Trafalgar menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sedikit melirik Trafalgar.

"Jangan sakiti Sakura, aku tidak mau melihatnya terluka," ucap Trafalgar. "Dan satu lagi. Jangan lakukan seks yang kasar, Zoro- _ya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam lamanya dia berada di mobilnya yang berhenti di parkiran apartemen Sakura. Dia merenungkan semua perkataan Trafalgar dan dia mulai mengerti alasan Sakura menyembunyikan kehamilannya. Jika memang benar begitu, Sakura benar-benar bodoh.

Membuka pintu mobilnya, Zoro melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar apartemen milik Sakura. Dia membuka pintu dan tidak menemukan Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang mengandung itu muncul dari dapur. Wanita itu tampak cantik mengenakan apron merah muda yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Zoro-kun, kamu sudah pulang?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Eh?" Dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan pria berambut hijau itu. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang memasak makan malam."

"Dengan bayi dalam kandunganmu?"

Bagaikan terkena sengatan listrik, Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benak ibu hamil itu.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

Zoro bisa mendengar getaran dalam nada suara Sakura. Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Sakura yang sedang menunduk, membuat wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya. Emeraldnya mulai memancarkan kristal bening.

Sebelumnya, dia sudah menyiapkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Salah satunya adalah pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Dia mendekat dan memeluk pinggang ramping itu.

"Kamu sedang mengandung anakku, tentu saja aku tahu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sebelum tangisannya pecah. Zoro tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memeluk Sakura. Dia mengusap punggung Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Dia ingin mendengar alasannya langsung dari mulut Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan bayi kita?"

Melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura menatap Zoro. Sudah terjadi, mau tidak mau dia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kamu selalu mengatakan padaku untuk selalu meminum pil KB, kemudian tiga bulan yang lalu, aku lupa meminumnya. Kita tidak menginginkan kehadiran bayi ini, Zoro-kun."

Perkataan Sakura seolah menohok hatinya. Mungkinkah-

"Kamu akan menggugurkannya?" tanya Zoro. "Aku menginginkan bayi ini. Bayi kita. Jangan berfikir untuk menggugurkannya."

Tangisan Sakura pecah semakin keras. Dia menutup wajahnya ketika mendengar perkataan Zoro.

"Apakah kamu pikir aku tega melakukannya?" Sakura berkata disela tangisannya. "Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya, aku akan membesarkan bayi ini."

"Kalau begitu, kita akan membesarkannya bersama."

Zoro mengusap pipi Sakura sebelum menyingkirkan anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga. Dia bisa melihat air mata dengan jelas membasahi pipi Sakura.

"Bayi ini adalah bayi kita. Kita membuatnya bersama dan kita tidak bisa membesarkannya sendiri, kita akan membesarkannya bersama. Mungkin ini adalah pengalaman pertama kita sebagai calon orang tua, jadi-" Zoro memberi jeda. Dia tidak tahu, jika mengatakan perasaannya akan menjadi sesulit ini.

"Kita tidak bisa, Zoro-kun." Sakura berucap diantara deru napas mereka yang menyatu. Zoro menyatukan hidung mereka, sehingga dia bisa merasakan bau maskulin Zoro.

"Katakan alasannya." Zoro mencium bibir Sakura. "Jangan menolakku. Aku tidak butuh semua alasanmu dan semua kebodohanmu."

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu jika Zoro bisa terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Dia hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua perkataan Zoro. Apakah ini, cara pria itu melamar seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung bayinya? Sangat tidak romantis. Malah terkesan cuek dan acuh tak acuh.

Dia membiarkan Zoro mencium bibirnya dan menuntunnya menuju ranjang miliknya. Dia tahu, Zoro pasti sangat merindukannya.

Sekarang, dirinya sudah berada di ranjangnya dengan Zoro yang ada diatas tubuhnya. Pria itu sudah membuka semua kancing piyamanya dan membuat tubuhnya hanya dibalut dengan bra hitam miliknya.

Serangan yang dilakukan Zoro sangat cepat hingga membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya sesaat. Lidah Zoro menjelajahi dadanya yang _refleks_ membusung ketika menerima semua kenikmatan yang diberikan.

"Zoro-kun, aku sedang-" Sakura sedikit mendorong dada bidang Zoro.

"Aku tidak peduli." Napas Zoro memberat. "Aku merindukanmu dan kau membuat pikiranku kacau. Maka sekarang kau harus membayarnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara napas yang beraturan dan suara _AC_ terdengar di sebuah kamar yang kecil. Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Zoro dan membiarkan Zoro mengusap rambut dan punggung telanjangnya.

Malam panas mereka sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang, dia sedang berbaring dan memikirkan kenyataannya. Bahwa mereka akan menjadi calon orang tua. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi yang bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan. Mereka tidak pernah merencanakan hal ini, dan sekarang calon bayi mereka sedang tumbuh.

"Zoro-kun, rasanya permainanmu lebih lambat dari biasanya." Sakura membuka suara.

"Ayahmu bilang tidak boleh ada seks yang kasar dan liar."

Sakura memandang Zoro dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ayahku?"

"Trafalgar Law."

 _Tunggu dulu._ Sakura mendudukan dirinya dan memandang Zoro dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu?"

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal. Tunggu dulu-

"Kau gila." Sakura memukul dada bidang Zoro. "Apa yang kamu katakan pada ayahku?"

Zoro sedikit mengintip dari balik lengannya. Dia bisa memandang Sakura yang memasang wajah menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Zoro menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Apa kamu berkonsultasi tentang kebutuhan biologismu?"

Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan cara berfikir Zoro yang terkadang gila itu. Apakah Zoro berkonsultasi tentang kebutuhan biologisnya dan cara mereka melakukan seks? Jika benar begitu, dia tidak tahu harus mengenakan wajah apa ketika bertemu dengan ayah angkatnya itu.

"Aku hanya menanyakan bagaimana kondisi anak kita. Dan ayahmu mengatakan untuk melakukan seks yang lembut."

 _Demi Kami-sama!_ Rasanya Sakura ingin pingsan sekarang.

 **oOo**

Zoro keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya sebelum mengenakan pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh Sakura. Matanya memandang ibu dari anak-anaknya itu sedang mematut dirinya di cermin.

Setelah kejadian yang mengerikan itu, Sakura akhirnya setuju untuk menikah dengannya. Dia sudah resmi melamar Sakura secara pribadi dan mungkin dia akan melakukan ini lamaran bersama keluarganya.

Hari ini, dia akan mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam di sebuah restaurant yang mewah. Dan tentu saja dia sudah menyiapkan berbagai kejutan yang akan menanti calon istrinya itu.

"Zoro-kun, apakah aku terlihat pantas?" tanya Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin.

Dia mengenakan sebuah gaun hitam tanpa lengan yang menyamarkan perutnya. Meski usia kandungannya baru memasuki bulan ketiga, tetapi sudah terlihat cukup menarik perhatian.

"Kamu bahkan sangat pantas."

Entah sejak kapan Zoro sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan sebuah kalung dengan berlian yang indah sudah terpasang di lehernya.

"Zoro-kun, ini-" Sakura memegang lehernya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Zoro memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium tengkuknya. "Kamu tidak suka?"

"Bukannya begitu." Sakura sedikit mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. Semenjak dia hamil, rasanya moodnya berubah-ubah dan dia merasa tidak nyaman. "Terima kasih, Zoro-kun."

.

.

.

Trafalgar Law meneguk sampanyenya sebelum memandang arloji di tangannya. Dia sudah setengah jam berada disini dan sepertinya dia datang terlalu cepat. Tidak. Dia memang sengaja datang dengan cepat.

Seseorang mengundangnya ke acara yang istimewa dan dia sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk hari ini. Entah bagaimana caranya dia berterima kasih nantinya.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tidak bertemu dengan putri angkatnya itu. Terakhir kali saat putrinya datang ke tempatnya praktik, dia sangat terkejut ketika putrinya datang dan hasil diagnosanya muncul. Tetapi, sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu.

Memandang arloji di tangannya. Mungkin dia akan menunggu.

.

.

"Biar aku bantu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Zoro. Mereka sudah sampai di salah satu restaurant yang mewah. Entah ada angin apa yang membuat Zoro mengajaknya makan di restaurant semewah ini, tetapi dia tidak menolaknya.

Mengelus perutnya dan satu tangannya memegang lengan milik Zoro, Sakura terus berjalan. Padahal dia ingin mengenakan _high heels_ yang dibelinya tempo hari. Tetapi dengan tegas, calon suaminya itu menolaknya mengenakan _high heels_ dengan alasan keselamatan calon bayi mereka. Dan mau tidak mau dia menurutinya.

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam restaurant, emeraldnya mendadak bersinar ketika melihat siapa yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Tou-san?"

Trafalgar Law menolehkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum.

"Sakura- _ya."_

Sakura berlari dan memeluk ayah angkatnya itu. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh ayahnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa yang Tou-san lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Zoro- _ya_ yang mengundang Tou-san." Trafalgar memandang Zoro yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Apakah itu benar?" Sakura menatap Zoro dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ya begitulah." Zoro sedikit menjadi salah tingkah. "Aku pikir kamu sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan ayah angkatmu jadi-"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih, Zoro-kun."

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Marimo itu akan menikah."

"Terima kenyataannya saja, Sanji. Meski aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak percaya."

"Nyahahaha! Sulit dipercaya ya, Zoro akan menikah."

"Aku tidak terima! Bagaimana mungkin Nami mau menikah dengan orang bodoh sepertimu dan sekarang Marimo itu akan menikah! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Ne, Robin-cwhan-"

" _Iie,_ aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

"Bahkan Robin-chan saja tidak mau."

Beberapa gerombolan orang dengan setelan jas dan gaun yang Indah masuk ke dalam sebuah restauran. Beberapa pelanggan menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Nami tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Sakura?"

"Nami-nee?!" Sakura memeluk Nami dengan wajah bahagianya. "Apa yang nee-chan lakukan disini?"

"Aku kemari menerima undangan Zoro." Nami tersenyum.

"Nami-nee mengenal Zoro-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh?" Nami memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. "Zoro adalah sahabat dari Luffy, tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

Lagi-lagi Sakura memandang Zoro dengan pandangan galak miliknya. Calon suaminya itu benar-benar sangat hebat membuat orang terkejut.

"Ara? Sakura?"

"Robin-nee!" Sakura berlari memeluk Robin. "Aku merindukan nee-chan!"

Robin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aku juga."

"Tunggu dulu." Nami menengahi. "Kenapa kalian berdua bisa saling mengenal?"

"Eh?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya bingung. "Robin-nee adalah temannya Tou-san, jadi aku mengenalnya."

Nami hanya bisa tertawa garing. Dia tidak menyangka jika dunia ini ternyata sempit sekali.

"Lihatlah wanita yang cantik ini." Sanji memegang tangan Sakura dengen erat. "Dari mana asalnya wanita secantik ini, oh _Lady.._ "

"Jangan mengganggunya, koki sialan!" Zoro berkata dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ayo duduk." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Dimana Luna, nee-chan?"

"Oh, Luna sedang berada bersama kakekku." Luffy tertawa. "Oh ya, Zoro. Dimana calon istrimu itu?"

Zoro meneguk sakenya sebelum menjawab.

"Wanita berambut pink itu adalah calon istriku."

Mereka semua berteriak bersamaan.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Robin merasakan angin malam menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Dia meletakan anak rambutnya di belakang telinganya sebelum meminum _sampanye_ miliknya. Di belakangnya, tawa dari teman-temannya terdengar keras.

Makan malam sudah berakhir lima belas menit lagi dan dia berdiri di balkon restaurant, menikmati angin malam. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin bergabung karena dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Matanya memandang cincin di jari manisnya sebelum tersenyum.

Akhirnya, dia sudah memutuskan kemana hatinya akan berlabuh.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat Zoro berjalan mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam." Robin tersenyum manis. "Mereka berisik sekali."

Zoro tidak menanggapi. Dia berdiri di samping Robin dan meneguk sakenya.

"Jadi, akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Sakura?" tanya Robin.

"Begitulah."

Robin menerawang jauh sebelum tersenyum.

"Apa kamu kecewa?"

"Kecewa? Mungkin awalnya aku kecewa." Robin memutar gelas di tangannya. "Tetapi, akhirnya aku menyadari perasaanku. Aku juga sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Franky."

"Uhuk."

Zoro tersedak sake yang diminumnya. Dia menatap Robin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Franky? Kau akan menikah dengan orang aneh semacam Franky?" tanya Zoro.

"Memang ada yang salah?" Robin tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengannya, tetapi aku merasa ragu ketika kita memulai kencan. Aku pikir, kita mungkin bisa menikah dan aku akan menambatkan hatiku padamu. Tetapi, ternyata itu adalah perasaan sepihakku saja.

Kita bukanlah anak kecil lagi, Zoro. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Franky."

"Aa, terserahmu saja." Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin, dia bisa menjadi sahabat bagi Robin.

"Aku berdoa, semoga anak kalian laki-laki yang lucu."

Zoro memandang Robin dengan pandangan tidak percaya miliknya.

"Kau-"

Robin tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut dari rekan kerjanya itu.

"Oi, Robin, Zoro!" Luffy memanggil mereka. "Kemarilah! Kita akan makan makanan penutup."

"Mereka sudah memanggil kita." Robin meninggalkan Zoro seorang diri.

Sakura memandang Zoro yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia menggenggam tangan calon suaminya dan membuat Zoro menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sakura." Robin menopangkan dagunya dan memandang Sakura. "Jadi, sudah berapa bulan?"

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Heh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Robin?" tanya Nami.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu berapa usia kandungan Sakura."

Mereka semua menahan napasnya dan memandang Sakura.

"Etto.." Sakura menjadi gugup. Dia memandang Zoro yang sedang meneguk sakenya. "Sudah masuk tiga bulan, bukan begitu, Tou-san?"

"Ah, iya." Trafalgar menjawab.

Lagi-lagi mereka mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka itu terlalu berlebihan sekali." Zoro mengusap rambutnya dan menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan, Zoro-kun." Sakura memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Mereka hanya terkejut, tidak lebih."

"Biar begitu, sikap mereka itu menyebalkan sekali."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Memang saat Robin menanyakan usia kandungannya banyak dari mereka yang terkejut. Tak terkecuali Sanji.

"Apalagi ketika koki sialan itu menanyakan kapan kita membuatnya. Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Memangnya dia pikir aku akan menjawabnya?"

"Hiraukan saja dia, Zoro-kun." Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Oh ya, kita mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan menuju apartemenku maupun rumahmu kan?"

"Aku ingin kamu menemui seseorang." Zoro membanting stirnya ke arah kiri. "Kita akan bertemu dengan ayahku."

 **oOo**

Sakura memandang takjub rumah megah dihadapannya. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika di Jepang ada rumah semegah ini, rasanya seperti melihat istana yang sangat megah.

"Ini adalah rumah ayahku." Zoro menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Namanya adalah Dracule no Mihawk. Dia adalah seorang pendekar pedang senior di kepolisian. Mungkin jika dia berduet dengan Vice of Garp atau Monkey D. Dragon, penjahat paling hebat pun akan menyerah."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah ayah dari Zoro ini.

Zoro menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu. Ternyata di dalamnya banyak sekali perabot yang mewah dan suasana rumah itu terkesan sepi. Malah menurutnya, kediaman milik Dracule no Mihawk ini seperti yang ada di film-film horror.

"Oh, ternyata kau yang datang."

Dia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang ikal dengan poni dan memeluk boneka turun dari sebuah tangga. Zoro menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan malas.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, hah?"

"Berani sekali kamu mengatakan hal itu padaku, baka aniki!" Peronna menatap Zoro dengan pandangan galak miliknya. "Apa kau tidak tahu, ayah sangat marah karena kamu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar. Dasar anak durhaka."

"Cih, berhenti mengaturku."

" _Mattaku."_

Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain tersenyum kikuk.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Zoro menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu, aniki." Peronna mendekati Sakura dan meneliti wajahnya. "Siapa dia?"

"Eh?" Sakura menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Ck, namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah calon istriku."

"Kau pasti bercanda, baka aniki."

Peronna menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mou, _mattaku."_

"Ada apa ini?"

Rasanya Sakura kesulitan bernapas ketika melihat seorang pria keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan segelas _wine_ di tanganya. Jadi ini adalah Dracule no Mihawk, ayah dari Roronoa Zoro.

"Se-selamat malam." Sakura menyapa dengan gugup.

Sedangkan Zoro tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menepuk dahinya dan Peronna yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Calon istrimu lucu sekali." Peronna tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Zoro menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ayahnya adalah orang yang ditakuti di Jepang dan baru kali ini ada orang lain yang tidak takut pada ayahnya selain Luffy dan anak-anaknya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Mihawk.

"Dia adalah calon istrinya aniki." Peronna yang menjawab.

"Calon istri?" Mihawk membeo. "Setelah meninggalkan rumah tanpa kabar, tiba-tiba kamu datang dengan membawa calon istri?"

"Yah, aku berniat mengenalkannya pada kalian."

Mihawk meneliti Sakura dari atas kebawah dan meneguk _wine_ miliknya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang dirinya yang merupakan orang yang ditakuti dan gadis itu terlihat sangat polos.

"Peronna, katakan pada pelayan untuk membuatkan sarapan besok pagi."

Peronna membuka mulutnya dan memandang ayahnya yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apakah ayahnya baru saja menerima Sakura sebagai calon menantunya?

Sakura merasa bingung ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Zoro maupun Peronna. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ayo Sakura, kita masuk ke kamarku."

Dia membiarkan Zoro menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam kamar pria itu. Memandang sekelilingnya, dia bisa melihat kamar sederhana milik calon suaminya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kamar ini.

"Zoro-kun-"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pintu kamar mereka diketuk. Zoro membukakan pintu kamar dan menemukan Peronna berdiri dengan wajah kesal miliknya.

"Aku membawakan pakaian ganti untuk calon istrimu itu." Peronna memberikan beberapa pakaian.

Zoro menerima pakaian dari adiknya itu sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Adikmu sangat baik ya, Zoro-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Tetapi kalian berdua tidak mirip."

"Memang." Zoro meletakan pakaian yang diberikan Peronna sebelum duduk di samping istrinya. Dia mengusap pipi gembil Sakura. "Namanya adalah Peronna dan dia adik tiriku. Tidak, aku juga bukan anak kandung ayahku. Ayahku mengangkatku dari panti asuhan. Lalu, dia membesarkanku menjadi pendekar pedang sebelum mengangkat Peronna sebagai anaknya.

Dan setelah itu, aku menjadi seorang anggota polisi dan kabur dari rumah."

Sakura menatap Zoro dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kabur dari rumah? Apakah ayahmu sangat buruk?"

"Tidak. Bukan karena itu. Tetapi, karena dia menyembunyikan semua penyakitnya. Dia melatihku menjadi pendekar pedang bukan tanpa alasan. Karena dia terserang penyakit dan sama sekali tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Itulah yang membuatku kesal."

"Biarpun begitu, kamu menyayanginya kan?" Sakura memegang tangan Zoro. "Kita berdua sama, Zoro-kun. Aku akan menemanimu."

Zoro tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendeskripsikan kebahagiaannya. Dia semakin tidak sabar untuk bisa mengikat Sakura menjadi istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Di balik pintu kamarnya, Dracule Mihawk melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Dasar anak bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Owari-**

 **Entah kenapa, waktu liat eps Marineford sama shin sekai,kepengen bikin yang kayak begini wkwkwkwk.. Menurut Saku Zoro seksi banget.. :3**

 **Yosh yosh.. Tinggalkan review yang banyak yaaa!**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict Saku yang lainnya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
